1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card reader, particularly to a card reader whose housing has a connector to be electrically connected with an electronic equipment such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card reader is conventionally known which is obtained by constituting a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector to be inserted into an electronic equipment such as a personal computer, a medium housing portion into which a medium such as a memory card is inserted, and a circuit which transfers the data stored in the medium to an electronic equipment by one housing. Moreover, a card reader is proposed which is obtained by fitting a USB connector into a circular axis case so that the USB connector can be rotated (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3080713).